encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Brilyante ng Tubig
The Gem of Water is one of the four elemental gems manifesting the element of water. 2016 series The gem of water listens and obeys whatever is the command of its keeper. However, when Alena asked the gem to create a tsunami to drown her, the gem didn't obey. This only means there is a limit to its obedience, the gem does not allow its keeper to use its powers to take away his/her own life probably because if its keeper dies with the gem still in his/her possession, the balance in the forces of nature will be disrupted. Abilities granted to its keeper So far, the known abilities that the gem grants its keeper are: * Hydro Bolts '''- the gem grants its possessor the ability to create energy bolts and projectiles. The energy color is green. * '''Hydrokinesis - ability to control and manipulate water. Pirena used this ability to drown Hitano. * Tsunami - '''power to create a tsunami and has full control of it and will crash the moment its keeper allows it to. This ability was used by Alena during the war between Lireo and Hathoria. * '''Aqua Shield - '''The power to create shields out of water. Alena also used the gem to create a large shield that defies energy blasts when she and Danaya are battling a huge pashnea. * '''Marine Life Manipulation - '''The power to manipulate marine life. The abilities that the gem grants isn't just for combat purposes, Alena used the gem to create a water display for Ybarro. Many glowing jellyfish floated out of the lake and surrounded Ybarro and Alena and created an illuminating performance for them amusing the two. * '''Memory Wipeout- '''After stealing the Brilyante ng Tubig from Alena, Pirena used the gem to erase Alena's memories. * '''Blessings - '''Alena used the water gem to bestow blessings to Lira. She bestowed the blessing of Lira being calm and caring just like the water; and strength and courage just like the waves when she needed it. Pirena used this ability as well to bestow Khalil a blessing to kill Lira. * '''Hydro Communication - '''ability to communicate with the use of water. Pirena used the gem of water to send a message to Amihan. Pirena's face appeared on a waterfall and told Amihan that she held Lira captive. * '''Thunderstorm Creation- '''ability to create thunderstorms. Pirena used the gem of water to show Encantadia her wrath because her daughter Mira was taken away from her after the latter tried to end her own life. * '''Hydro Detection - Pirena used this ability to locate Lira through the help of water. * Protection - Pirena used this ability to give extra protection to the weaponry of Lireo if anyone tries to steal them. AbilitiesGranted_Water.png|Alena is able to create a shield that would deflect the flaming arrows. AbilitiesGranted_Water1.png|Alena created a tsunami to supposedly end the battle. AbilitiesGranted_Water2.png|The gem reacts to the change of its keeper/Pressumably Hagorn ordered the gem to give a warning to Amihan that he is now the most powerful being in Encantadia. AbilitiesGranted_Water3.png|Pirena conveys to Amihan her message through the waterfall. AbilitiesGranted_Water4.png|Pirena erases Alena's memories. AbilitiesGranted_Water5.png|Alena is able to bind the enemy. AbilitiesGranted_Water6.png|Pirena summons a large quantity of water and drowns Hitano. AbilitiesGranted_Water8.png|Alena creates a shield as a temporary protection from their enemies. The timeline of the gem's keepers Cassiopeia After the Mother gem was divided, Cassiopeia took the gems and became its very first keeper. Imaw The Brilyante ng Tubig was entrusted to Imaw by Cassiopeia as a share of the Adamyans of the Mother Gem. Arvak Arvak plotted to raise their race's standards by obtaining another gem. Knowing that Adamya is the most vunerable because it has no defense unit, he came to Adamya to take it from Imaw. As expected, Arvak easily got the gem without even having to put up a fight. Cassiopeia then came to Hathoria asking Arvak to return the gem but Arvak used the gem's powers combined with the gem of fire's against Cassiopeia. It was enough to make Cassiopeia retreat for not having any edge against the two gems. Arvak brought out gem along with the gem of fire to make Armeo surrender the Brilyante ng Lupa but before he was able to give a command to the gem he got shot by an arrow. Raquim immediately took the gem from him before he breathed his last. Raquim After Arvak's death, Raquim became the gem's keeper he kept the gem until he arrived in Lireo. Mine-a Raquim brought the gem along with the other two gems to Mine-a, Mine-a then became its keeper she used the gem to curse Hathoria. When not in Mine-a's possession, Mine-a would keep the gem in a guarded chamber along with the other three gems. Pirena tried to take the gem away but it vanished into water showing that the gem has a sense of security. Alena After the Brilyante ng Apoy was stolen by Pirena, Mine-a decided it is best if she entrusts a gem to each of her daughters for safekeeping. Mine-a entrusted the gem of water to Alena. Alena used it once to kill herself by summoning it to create tsunami and drown her to death, due to depression of death of Ybarro, but it won't allow her to kill. Bathalang Emre showed up to Alena and asks to surrender the gem of water to Him in exchange of taking away all her sadness and depression and Alena willingly surrendered it. Bathalang Emre used to ability of the gem to wipe out all of Alena's memories. Alena also losed the possession of the water gem again during the Sapiro war when Pirena grabbed her arm and got burned due to Pirena's power given by the Bathalumang Ether. After a series of events, Pirena, after reading their late mother's (Ynang Reyna Mine-a) letter to her and coming to her senses. She eventually returned the water gem to Alena, as a sign of asking forgiveness to her. Pirena After Alena lost her consciousness and it is revealed that it was not Bathalang Emre but Pirena in disguise. Pirena then became its keeper using it to aid her in battles, relay her messages to her enemies and create a protective barrier. After her father became her enemy, Pirena needed an ally so she summoned the kambal diwa of the Brilyante ng Tubig Agua. Pirena ordered Agua to look for Alena who was the keeper of the gem before her. Pirena burns Alena's arm and steal again the gem against Amihan to steal the throne of Sapiro and to make weakness of Alena and Amihan. However, after reading Ynang Reyna Mine-e's letter which is entrusted exclusively to her, she realized all of her wrongdoings and came to her senses, She returned the water gem to Alena as well as asking for forgiveness to her. Hagorn Hagorn asks Pirena to surrender the water gem to him. Pirena refused to comply so he threatened to get Mira in the mortal world and let them both feel his wrath. Pirena still stood up against his father and refused to surrender the gem. Hagorn showed the key to Asnamon Tree and requested Asval to get Mira in the mortal world. Pirena was shocked that he has it so she surrendered the water gem to Hagorn in exchange for the safety of her daughter. LilaSari After the forces of Amihan and Danaya decided to infiltrate Lireo and take it away from Hagorn's clutches, LilaSari used this opportunity to trick Hagorn thus stabbing him behind and then requesting Hagorn to surrender the Brilyante ng Tubig to her or else he will die on her hands. Trivia * The Brilyante ng Tubig had the most number of keepers up to date. 2005-2006 series Abilities granted to its keeper The gem grants its keeper with the power to control water. It enhances its keeper's strength and enables the person to control biosonar, liquids and sea creatures. It also enables its keeper to summon rain and portray an image through water. The keeper can also turn the water into blood if desired. Story The Brilyante ng Tubig was first kept by Imaw when Cassiopeia divided the hope gem and gave the Adamyans their share. Imaw kept it in the small pouch bag that hangs from his neck. Arvak later attacked Adamya to steal the Brilyante ng Tubig which was shown as a solid gem. The gem was kept on a bag along with the two other gems collected by Arvak. Raquim managed to retrieve the gems and gave them to Mine-a for safekeeping. Since then it was kept inside a sealed room in Lireo. When Pirena had successfully stole the gem of fire Mine-a realized it is no longer safe to leave the other gems in the sealed room thus, she entrusted this to Alena. It didn't stay long in Alena's possession because Pirena tricked Alena by taking the form of Emre and asked for the gem. Pirena then became its keeper using its powers like summoning a sea monster and sealing Lira in a tower of Lireo. Alena managed to regain ownership of the gem of water when Pirena handed her the gem hoping she would be an ally of hers. Since then, the gem had been in Alena's possession. Using its powers against her enemies. Alena used its full power against Odessa resulting her death. In Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas, Alena is forced to give up the gem of water to save Arman's life. Hagorn then became its keeper using it to strengthen the troops of Hathoria. When Hagorn willingly killed himself, he handed the gem to Pirena. Pirena kept it until Armea's coronation. At the conclusion of the series, Armea became its keeper. 2005-2006 Trivia The Brilyante ng Tubig had the most number of keepers throughout this series. Gallery Brilyante ng Tubig 2005.png|2005-2006 design concept of the gem. Water Gem Book 3.jpg|Alena summons the Water Gem in the Third Book. 2016Tubig.jpg|The concept of the 2016 design of the gem. CowzGEvUkAAtynj.jpg|In 2016 requel, Alena receives Brilyante ng Tubig CrvHEOEXgAA9TCm.jpg|Pirena using Brilyante ng Tubig after stealing it from Alena. Screenshot_2016-12-06-14-24-11-74.png|Hagorn obtained Brilyante ng Tubig from Pirena. Pirena At ang Tubig.jpg|Pirena summons the Briliyante after she has once again obtained it Category:Encantadia Category:Brilyantes